


Pokemon World Tournament lemons

by GrovyleKing



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Beach Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fights, Forest Sex, Hand Jobs, Isshu-chihou | Unova Region (Pokemon), Lemon, Oral Sex, Tournaments, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrovyleKing/pseuds/GrovyleKing
Summary: Nathan, a 19 year old trainer travels to the Pokemon World Tournament to fight, and ends up having fun with the sexy female league members that are also in the tournament.
Kudos: 5





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This will be my first published story. Please let me know what you think in the comments. I will welcome criticism, but no insults.
> 
> This story is about a trainer competing with his friends in the pwt, and will have several lemon scenes between him and female Pokemon league contestants and spectators.
> 
> I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo, any of their characters or locations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan, a 19 year old trainer travels to the Pokemon World Tournament to fight, and ends up having fun with the sexy female league members that are also in the tournament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. This will be my first published story. Please let me know what you think in the comments. I will welcome criticism, but no insults.
> 
> This story is about a trainer competing with his friends in the pwt, and will have several lemon scenes between him and female Pokemon league contestants and spectators.
> 
> I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo, any of their characters or locations.

Nathan was a 19 year old trainer. He had brown hair, wore a red hat, red shirt, a dark blue jacket, black pants, and black shoes. His white trainer bag was strapped over his right shoulder. He looked like your average pokemon trainer. Nathan was crossing the Driftveil bridge traveling towards the city to fight in the Pokemon world tournament. He had previously won the PWT when he first came to Driftveil to beat the gym leader. He heard on the news that all of the Unova gym leaders were going to compete in the tournament. They all had to use Pokemon with equal strength. He also heard from Cynthia, while he was "visiting" her in Caitlin's villa, that she was closing the Sinnoh Pokemon league for a while. She didn't say why though. Nathan stepped off the Driftveil bridge. He could see all the people walking around the city. He stopped walking and turned to look at his samurott.

"Sorry, but I have to put you in your ball." Nathan said.

"Samu!" his Samurott said as he waited for the ball.

Samurott knew Pokemon had to go in their ball to get healed, unless it was a serious injury. After putting his Samurott back in his ball, Nathan walked to the Pokemon center.

Nathan entered the center and walked to the counter.

"Hello! Welcome to the Pokemon center." The sexy nurse said from behind the counter.

Nathan admired the nurse's looks for a moment then said "Hello. I just need you to heal these for me"

"Okay. Feel free to relax in the lounge as your Pokemon heal."

Nathan walked over to the PC and accessed the storage room. He looked at the Pokeballs in his PC storage boxes. He had caught many types of Pokemon from all over the Unova, region. He knew it would be hard to organize a team that could defeat all of the Unova league members. It would be impossible to have a type advantage against all of them. He turned off the PC and walked back to the counter.

"Ready for your Pokemon?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, I am." Nathan replied. The nurse picked up his pokeballs and handed them to him.

"Have a good day!" Nathan turned to look at her as he left the building "Thank you!" Nathan left the Pokemon center, and walked towards the PWT.

Nathan entered the PWT building. He saw Elesa sitting in the lounge. "Hello Nathan!" She said as she waved to him.

"Hello Elesa! I see you changed your hair back to blonde" He said as he sat in the chair in her right side.

"Yeah... I didn't think it went that good with my light skin."

"Are you entering the tournament too?" Nathan asked.

"Some of the tournaments. Are you?" Elesa asked.

"Yes. I didn't know there was more than one."

"There are several tournaments a day."

"Oh. Are all the Unova gym leaders here?" Nathan asked.

"No, not yet." Elesa answered as she crossed her right leg over her left knee. "Non of the other gym leaders are here either."

"The gym leaders from the other regions are coming?"

"Yes, they are. I even heard about some type of island trainers coming. I think they are just going to watch, though." "An island trainer?" "Yeah, something the Alola region has. They have a different type of Pokemon league." She said as she sat back in the chair.

"What are the other league members like?"

Elesa heard her cellphone beep. She pulled her cellphone out of her black pants pocket. "One moment." She said.

Nathan noticed Elesa smile as she looked at the text message. "Skyla posing in her underwear?" He said in a soft voice. Elesa showed him her cellphone. Nathan looked at her picture and saw her models posing in sexy lingerie and thigh high stockings.

"They're sexy!" Nathan said. "I know!" "I wouldn't mind doing them all at once!"

"You'll have to come over to my gym sometime at night. They're all VERY good."

"I didn't know you slept with them."

She bent down towards his left ear. "Oh I did lots of times. In fact last night I had a three way with two of them." She said with her cheeks turning a little red.

Nathan felt he was starting to get hard. "Anyway. What did you ask me?"

"Oh yeah! What are the other league members like?"

"Oh. Most of them are very nice. And the girls are very pretty. There's Sabrina. She's a little weird but nice. Valerie is another model, but she models different clothes than me. She uses fairy types. Fantina is a ghost type trainer and dancer. I heard from Cynthia that she can do almost every dance."

Elesa looked around to see if anyone was close by.

"Cynthia told me that one time she was having a party with the girls from Sinnoh. They were playing games and having snacks. I don't know why but Fantina ended up doing a strip dance." She said then gave a little giggle.

"The only girl that I heard could by a little bitchy is Clair. I don't really know if it's true or not. She uses Dragon type."

"Well I guess I should confirm my registration before it's too late." Nathan said.

"Yeah you should. I'm sure I'll see you later." Elesa said to Nathan as he get up off of the chair.

Nathan walked over to the counter where the trainers confirmed their registration for the tournament. "Hello!" Nathan said to the man behind the desk.

"Hello. You're entered in the tournament?"

"Yes." Nathan said as he took out his trainer ID and gave it to the man. "So how does this tournament work?"

"There are several tournaments going on here at the Pokemon world tournament."

The man spent a while explaining how the Pokemon world tournament worked as he registered Nathan for the tournament. There were several tournaments going on at the PWT. Some of the weaker gym leaders were allowed to use stronger pokemon, while the strongest gym leaders weren't allowed to use their best.

"Thank you for your help!"

"No problem!" The man said as Nathan walked away. Nathan turned to look at the chair where Elesa was sitting, but she was gone. He decided to check into his room at the Driftville Hotel, so he could unpack some of his stuff, and look at his schedule comfortably. Nathan left the PWT and headed towards the hotel.

Nathan entered the hotel, and walked towards the front desk.

"Hello! Welcome to the Driftville Hotel. Do you have a reservation?" The female desk clerk asked.

"Yes, I do." Nathan said as he handed the clerk his trainer ID. After typing on the computer's keyboard for a bit, the desk clerk handed back his trainer ID.

"You will be staying in room 507."

"Okay. Thanks." Nathan said as he put his trainer ID away and walked into the elevator. Nathan got off the elevator and walked into his room. It looked like it had just been cleaned. A large bed sat in the middle of the room. A flat screen TV hung on the wall opposite the bed. Next to the TV was a dresser that he was sure could easily hold all of the clothes he packed. Nathan took off his backpack and sat it on the bed, as he gave a sigh of relief. He sat down on the bed and began to look at his schedule. Nathan was registered in five of the tournaments. Since he didn't have a team of every type, he couldn't enter all of the type specialist tournaments. He recognized names of the current and former Unovan gym leaders among many other names in one list. He noticed Sabrina, Fantina, and Clair were all in separate separate tournaments. Nathan wondered if league members from a region had to be in the same tournament. Each list had too many names to consist of only league members. He wondered who were the gym leaders in each list. The tournaments that he was entered in allowed him to have lunch and dinner at a normal time.

Nathan put down the schedule, and walked towards the hotel café. He promised he would meet Bianca, who was also in the tournament there for lunch. Nathan saw Bianca sitting at a table by the wall. Nobody was sitting close to her. Nathan walked over and sat down.

"Hi. Did you order yet?" Nathan asked.

"No, I didn't. I was waiting for you." Bianca said.

"Did you check into the hotel yet?" Bianca asked as she looked at the menu.

"Yes I did." "Did you see any of the foreign gym leaders?" Bianca asked.

"No, did you?" Nathan asked.

"Yes! I had to pass the air port on my way here. I saw a young bug type gym leader with purple hair in the Pokemon center, looking to buy TMs. I spoke to a cute rock type gym leader, in the Chargestone cave. She had on a college uniform, and red stockings. She was interested in the magnetic rocks." Bianca said.

"Here comes our waitress!" Yancy said.

The two of them ate their lunch as they decided what teams would work best for each tournament. Bianca and Nathan didn't really know much about the foreign gym leaders, but they knew some information about the type of pokemon from the other regions. Like Dark types in Kanto were really rare, and Sinnoh didn't have many Dragon types.

Nathan and Bianca, walked into the lobby of the PWT. Nathan looked at all the people in the lobby. Some of them had on clothes that stood out more than others. He figured some of them had to be gym leaders.

He spotted professor Juniper looking at him. "Hello Nathan, Bianca!" She said.

"Hi!. Did you come here to watch?" Bianca asked.

"Yes. Just for the first day though."

An announcer spoke on his speaker "Time for everyone to take there seats!"

"I'll be in the audience watching!" Juniper said before leaving.

Nathan and Bianca walked with the other contestants to their seats. All of the contestants sat in one area. Nathan noticed all of the Unova gym leaders sitting together. Nathan and Bianca sat next to them.

The announcer walked up the steps and into the ring. "Welcome to the Pokemon World Tournament!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will start the lemons


	2. Roxie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting from this chapter, each chapter will have a lemon scene.
> 
> I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo, any of their characters or locations.

The Unova, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh tournaments had 16 contestants each. In the first day, the Unova contest had two matches. The first one, which Bianca won, was between her and Cilan. The second one was between Nathan and Roxie.

The announcer called their names. Nathan and Roxie both stood up, and walked up the steps into the arena.

The announcer walked to the side of the arena and said "Ready... "

Nathan held his three pokeballs, ready to throw them when the announcer yelled 'Go.' He hoped he picked the right three to send out first. He got nervous when he noticed how confident Roxie looked. 'Come on. You beat her before' He thought to himself.

"Go!" The announcer shouted. The two trainers threw their pokeballs at the same time. Scolipede, Amoonguss, and Garbodor came out of Roxie's, as Samurott, Gothitelle, and Skarmory came out of his.

"Samurott, hydro pump on Scolipede; Gothitelle, psychic on Scolipede; Skarmory, fly on Amoongus." Nathan said.

"Scolipede, mega horn on Gothitelle; Garbodor, gunk shot on Gothitelle; Amoongus, giga drain on Samurott!" Roxie shouted.

Scolipede hit Gothitelle with mega horn. Skarmory flew into the air. Samurott hit Scolipede with hydro pump. Gothitelle then hit Scolipede with psychic, finishing her. Garbodor hit Gothitelle with gunk shot, finishing her off, while Amoongus giga drained Samurott. 'I'll have to send in Scrafty or Beartic. Lilligant will get knocked out right away.' Nathan thought to himself. He reached into his pocket, pulled out Beartic's pokeball, and waited for Roxie to pick one. Nathan and Roxie both released their Pokemon from their pokeballs. Beartic came out of his, while Drapion came out of Roxie's.

"Beartic, use icicle crash on Amoongus, and Samurott, use hydro pump on Garbodor."

"Drapion, use fire fang on Beartic. Use giga drain on Samurott again, Amoongus. Garbodor, gunk shot on Breartic." Roxie yelled.

Skarmory came crashing down on Amoongus, giving it a severe hit. Samurott hit Garbodor with hydro pump. Drapion used fire fang on Beartic, giving him a powerful hit. Beartic knocked out Amoongus with icicle crash. Garbodor aimed and hit Beartic with gunk shot, almost taking him out. 'I'm glad I stopped Amoongus from using giga drain again.' Roxie sent out Seviper.

"Seviper, hit Beartic and sludge wave, Drapion, use cross poison on Samurott. Garbodor, use stockpile.

"Skarmory, fly on Garbodor! Samurott, hydro pump on Drapion, and Beartic, use surf right on Seviper"

Seviper used sludge wave on all of the Pokemon. It hardly effected Drapion and Garbodor, and Skarmory wasn't hurt at all. The wave hit Samurott and knocked out Beartic. Skarmory flew into the air. Samurott hit Drapion with hydro pump, knocking its hp down. Drapion hit Samurott with cross poison. Samurott's hp was getting very low. Garbodor used stockpile. Nathan had to send out another pokemon.

Nathan thought to himself 'Scrafty won't be able to use his fighting move against them, but Lilligant will get knocked out right away.' Nathan looked at Roxie's Pokemon for a moment. 'Well... At least he isn't week to poison, and Drapion won't resist his fighting move.' Nathan pulled out Scrafty's pokeball, and sent him out.

"Samurott use hydro pump on Garbodor and Scrafty, use high jump kick on her Drapion.

"Seviper, use sludge wave on Scrafty. Drapion, use fire fang on Skarmory, and Garbodor, use rock blast on Skarmory."

Seviper hit Scrafty with sludge wave, and knocked out Samurott. Skarmory came down on Garbodor, giving it a severe hit, and knocking it out. Scrafty hit Roxie's Drapion with high jump kick, knocking her out. "Fuck! Drapion and Garbodor both got knocked out!" Roxie thought to herself.

"Now Samurott is gone! I'll have to send in Lilligant now." Nathan thought.

"Seviper, hit Lilligant will sludge wave, and Crobat, use brave bird on Scafty!"

"Skarmory, rock slide on Crobat, Scrafty use crunch on Crobat, and lilligant, use attract on Crobat"

Crobat crashed into Scrafty, giving him a powerful hit. "At least brave bird will hurt it too." Nathan thought to himself. Skarmory hit Crobat with rock slide. Seviper used sludge wave. The wave gave Lilligant a bad shot, and Scrafty. Scrafty's hp was getting too low now. Scrafty used crunch on Crobat, knocking him out. "I hope Seviper is a boy... or goes both ways." Nathan thought. Lilligant used attract on Seviper.

"Fuck! Seviper is in love!" Roxie thought. "Seviper, use dragon tail on Scrafty."

"Skarmory use fly, Scrafty use crunch, and Lillgant use cut."

Seviper hit Scrafty with dragon tail, knocking him out. Skarmory flew into the air. Lilligant used cut on Seviper.

"Seviper use sludge wave." "Lilligant use cut."

Seviper was immobilized from love. Skarmory flew down on Seviper. Lilligant used cut again.

"Seviper use sludge wave on Lilligant." "Skarmory use steel wing, and Lilligant use cut."

Seviper was still immobilized from love. Skarmory hit Seviper with steel wing, and Lilligant finished it off with cut.

"Nathan wins the match!" the announcer shouted.

"That was a close match Roxie! A lot harder than when I fought you for the badge!"

"Thanks!" Roxie said before they walked down the steps of the stage. "So... Nathan are you doing anything now? "

"If I do anything it would just be watching the other matches. Why, you want to do something?"

"Well, when you first came to Virbank city I really didn't see you that much. Not like the other girls did. I was thinking maybe I could come by your room so we could talk some and then have dinner. That is if you aren't planning on eating with anyone else."

Nathan thought for a moment. "Well, we figured we wouldn't have dinner together since we have different schedules, and were planning on training our pokemon around the city."

"Good!" Roxie said as she smiled. The two of them left the PWT, and went to the Hotel.

They entered Nathans room. Roxie looked around at the room as she entered "Wow...you have a nice room here."

"Glad you like it." Nathan said as he locked the door. He sat his trainer bag on the chair as they both sat on the edge of the bed. Roxie took her boots off, showing her purple and marine striped socks matching her dress. Nathan didn't know why, but thought they looked good on her. He looked down at her legs. Her dress was so short that he could see most of her thighs. He could tell her legs were soft, and fantasized about rubbing them.

"So how many Pokemon do you have on your pokedex now?" Roxie asked.

"Oh...I have a lot of Pokemon registered! Even some of the legendary pokemon!" Nathan grabbed the pokedex to show her.

"I bet you'll get to register a lot more now with all of the foreign trainers coming in." The two of them spoke about the Pokemon and the PWT for a while. "So... Nathan, are you planning on fucking any of the new girls?" she said with a seducing smile. "I know Elesa and I are."

"I would like to, but I don't know if thay are like the trainers from Unova."

"Oh I think so." Roxie said as she moved her legs up on the bed. She slowly started to move her body towards Nathan. "Trainers are the same all over. I saw a couple trainers that I wouldn't mind getting in bed. But... You're going to fuck me before I fuck them!" Roxie said as she placed her hands on his shoulders and slowly slid off his jacket.

Nathan took off his black shoes and socks as she took off his jacket. He wanted to do her like the other female gym leaders he met, but didn't have the time when they first met "Good. I've been waiting to grab those legs" He could feel his dick starting to get hard as he slid his hands on her soft thighs. "They feel so soft and warm" Nathan thought.

"Just my legs?" Roxie asked. Nathan slowly moved his hands up her thighs, and on to her tight black shorts under her dress. He grabbed the bottom of her shorts and slowly slid them off of her.

He then moved over towards her, and kissed her. She kissed him back, as she grabbed the bottom of his shirt, as he continued to rub her legs.

Roxie slowly pulled his shirt out from his pants. She then slipped her right hand under his shirt, and placed it on his chest.

Nathan enjoyed the feeling of her fingers drawing on his chest. He could tell by her face that she was getting hot. He slid his hands up her thighs and on to her panties. Her panties felt very smooth.

Roxie then broke the kiss. Before he could ask why, she took his shirt off. She then reached for his pants and started to open the zipper.

After opening his pants, she could see his erection pressing against his underwear. The sight of it excited her. She placed her left hand on the shaft and right hand on his tip through his underwear. He gasped from the the feel of her fingers on him. She gently squeezed his tip, causing precum to drop out of him. She then took his dick out of his underwear and started to give him a hand job. He started breathing heavier. "You're enjoying me jerking you off, aren't you?" She asked teasing him.

"Yes" he said as she continued. He loved the feel of her hands stimulating him. "But you know what I think you would enjoy more?" she asked as she began to reposition herself. "What?"

She moved her body down and placed her head by her hands. She then grabbed his shaft with both hands and placed her lips on his tip. She rubbed her lips over his tip for a moment before licking it slightly. Nathan gasped from the new feel. More precum dripped out of him, making it easier for her to blow him.

She then pushed her mouth over his entire tip. She then moved her tongue all over the tip. Roxie's body was getting so hot. She could feel herself drip into her panties. She wanted to rub herself desperately. Roxie continued sucking him with her lips, and licking his tip.

Nathan was enjoying the blow job she was giving him. "Roxie... You're just as good as Elesa." Nathan started to rub her soft platinum hair with his right hand as he placed his left hand by the back of her neck.

He slowly moved his hand down her back, and under her dress. He then slid his hand down her panties and in between her legs. He could feel the moistness in her panties by her pussy.

Roxie began to push herself against his hand, and move her hips slightly. She took more of him in her mouth, and began to lick him faster. All of the precum that dripped out of him allowed her to easily glide her lips over him, as she use her hands to rub the rest of him.

He moved his hand off of her underwear, grabbed the bottom of her dress, and began to slide it up. He could feel him sliding up her dress. "Wait Nathan" she said then got up on her knees. He then took of her dress, leaving her in her black bra, panties, and socks.

Nathan looked up at her and smiled. "Like what you see?" She asked, then stood on the floor, grabbed his pants, and then underwear and slid them off. She then leaned over and kissed him.

Roxie placed her hands on his cheeks as she kissed him. She felt him place his hands on her body. She felt his hand rubbing over her stomach, slowly sliding up her back, on to her bra, then opening it. She then felt his hands slide down to her hips and grab her panties.

Nathan broke the kiss and pulled down her panties, revealing her most sensitive part. He noticed she had a little bit of white hair above it. He then grabbed her bra, and pulled it off the rest of the way.

She then got back on the bed with her legs straddling him then slowly lowered her body on his, as she slid her pussy over his dick. He could tell by her face that she enjoyed the feel of him inside. "Roxie...you feel really nice." "You feel really good too."

Roxie then began to rock her hips on top of him. He grabbed her boobs with his hands, and started to squeeze them. Roxie placed her hands on his shoulders, as she began to ride him faster.

He held her boobs as he began to suck her nipples. He took turns sucking each nipple as he drew circles over them with his tongue. He could she was enjoying it from how hard they got.

Roxie kept moving her hips around, trying to get her clitoris to rub against him, as she rubbed her hands around his back.

Nathan moved around trying to get into a position that would pleasure her.

"Oh!"

Nathan knew he hit her clit. She then began to rub herself against him harder. He could tell by her face that she was also being stimulated.

"Oh... Na-Nathan! That feels so good! Oh Harder!"

He could feel her drip on him. The sound of her voice aroused him. He began to push himself in her faster.

She then wrapped her legs around him, and pulled him in closer. She continued to rock her hips faster, pumping his dick faster. Each move hit her clit, sending bolt of pleasure through her pussy. Her love juice still continued to drop out of her.

Nathan enjoyed the way Roxie was moving. He could tell he was flooding her vagina with his precum. 'She is so good! I'm going to have to start visiting her too.' Nathan thought to himself. He grabbed her hips, and began thrusting in her faster. He moved his head closer towards her.

Roxie watched him as he began kissing her collar bone. She gyrated her hips faster, trying desperately to receive more pleasure. She said her hands all over his back. "Oh Fuck! Nathan...I, I don't think I can last much LONGER! Ahh!"

Nathan was actually glad to hear her say that. Her smooth moist walls of her vagina massaged his dick so good, that he didn't think he could last much longer either. He stopped kissing so he could look at her. "M me too-Roxie!"

They closed their eyes as they pressed their lips together. They both loved the feel of themselves pressing together, stimulating each other. The warm wetness dripping out of them. The feel of her soft pussy pushing against him while pumping him. The feel his hard dick thrusting in her, while he pushed against her clit.

He felt her hands frantically feeling his back. He could feel the tips of her nails scratching over his skin. She didn't scratch him hard enough to hurt or leave a mark. But enough for him to feel her nails without concentrating on them. He could tell she didn't even realize she was doing it.

She could tell he was kissing her harder and harder. She felt him grabbing her hips firmly as thrust his hard dick in her. Knowing he was desperately trying to hump her harder aroused her. She could tell he was breathing faster. He wrapped his left arm around her back while he started grabbing her boobs with his right hand, as he kissed her passionately. "Ro...Roxie!"

"Ahh! Nathan faster! Harder! Oh!

They held each other firmly in their arms. "Oh...Nathan I I." He felt himself get even harder from the sight and sound of her. He knew she was ready to cum, and could tell that he was about ready too. He held her tighter as fondled her boobs, and teased her nipples. She slammed her hips against him as pushed herself last her limit.

"Ahh. Oh FUCK me!"

He couldn't hold back any longer. He pushed himself as deep as he could in her shaking pussy, as the sight of her orgasm made him cum.

They continued to hold each other, set from their mixed juices, as they continued to cum.

After a moment, they got up and lied down together on his bed. They were still breathing heavy. "I think you enjoyed me riding you." Roxie said. "You sounded like you enjoyed yourself too." They moved closer together and wrapped their arms around each other. "I guess we should get up if we are going to walk around the city before we eat." Roxie said. "Okay"

They both got up and dressed and then left the motel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Criticism is welcome. I think the chapter might have been a bit too long. I will try to post the next chapter soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will start the lemons.


End file.
